fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
28 Spells of the Southern Ocean
28 Spells of the Southern Ocean (南大洋の28呪文, Nantaiyō no 28 Jumon) is a Caster Magic (with some Holder Magic spells) that, as the name implies, only has 28 spells. Suekko Chitose is the only known user of this magic outside of Midi. The power of the spells rely completely on the user's magical power and how much magic they put into each spell, so even though each spell is given a number it has no correlation to the spells power. The spells each act similarly to spells used in other magics, though usually come with some secondary effect if the user adds enough magical energy. Limitations One limitation to this form of magic is that only those who've lived in the country of Midi can learn it. The reason behind it is unknown, though it is assumed that it has to do with the ambient magic of the country. Though it appears rare outside of Midi, inside the country's boarders it's considered a common magic. Spells Basic Spells *'No. 1 - Alpha' (＃1 - アルファ, #1 - Arufa): the user generates a powerful and bright light that functions as both a flash bomb, for escapes, and an attack, like the Light Magic spell Light Beam. A secondary effect can be added, with more magical energy, to temporarily hypnotize or confuse the target. *'No. 2 - Beta' (第2号 - ベータ, Dai 2-gō - Bēta): a spell that works similarly to Muscle Speak and enhances the caster's physical strength. Working as this spell's secondary effect, the caster could instead weaken the physical strength of their target. *'No. 3 - Gamma' (第3 - ガンマ, Dai 3 - Gamma): the user attacks with a spell similar to the Lightning Magic spell Lightning Beam and can magnatize objects it hits without needing to add more magic. This spell is one of the few of this magic that doesn't have a secondary effect. *'No. 4 - Delta' (＃4 - デルタ, #4 - Deruta): the first defensive spell of the 28. The user creates an invisible wall directly infront of the caster that can block any spell, regardless of the form of magic, that is not an advanced level spell. This spell's secondary effect is the user can warp the wall to completely surround them, like Wave. This spell, regardless of secondary effect, only lasts for one attack and must be cast repeatedly if the user wants continued protection. *'No. 5 - Epsilon' *'No. 7 - Zeta' *'No. 8 - Eta' *'No. 9 - Theta' *'No. 10 - Iota' *'No. 20 - Kappa' (いいえ。 20 - カッパ, Īe. 20 - Kappa): this spell functions like Summoning Magic and allows the user to summon a Kappa-like creature. The secondary effect of this spell powers up the summoned Kappa. *'No. 30 - Lambda' (第30号 - ラムダ, Dai 30-gō - Ramuda): a spell that functions similarly to Sword Magic or to Requip, the user can either summon a sword or enhance the magical properties of one they already have. The secondary effect is allowing the user to duplicate their sword if they already have a sword not created by this spell. *'No. 40 - Mu' (第40号 - ムー, Dai 40-Gō - Mū): the user can negate the effects of an opponent's defensive spell, working similarly to Nullification Magic. This spell's secondary effect is to completely erase the opponent's magical energy for the next 48 hours. *'No. 50 - Nu' (第50号 - NU, Dai 50-gō - NU): the user attacks with a massive wave of water. With enough magical energy, the caster can attack with enough water to rival Aquarius' Giant Wave Attack. This is one of the only spells without a secondary effect. *'No. 60 - Xi' (60号 - 郤, 60-Gō - Xì): the user can create a crack or opening in any solid object that they touch. This allows the user to get into areas that they would normally be unable to get to. With enough magical energy, the user can completely destroy the object they touch. This can als be used on the ground to create chasms to block movements too. *'No. 70 - Omicron' *'No. 80 - Pi' *'No. 100 - Rho' *'No. 200 - Sigma' *'No. 300 - Tau' (300番 - タウ, 300-Ban - Tau): this spell causes the user to give off an incredibly powerful evil aura that is capably of instilling debilitating fear into the victim. This spell's secondary effect creates the illusion that the user is a terrifying and evil creature. *'No. 400 - Upsilon' (第400 - ウプシロン, Dai 400 - Upushiron): the user causes the opponent or target to float off of the ground, rendering many opponents useless. With enough magical engergy added, the user can manipulate the affected person/object while they are in the air. *'No. 500 - Phi' *'No. 600 - Chi' (600番 - について, 600-Ban - Ni Tsuite): the second defensive spell of the 28. This spell allows the user to surround themselves with a protective humanoid aura that absorbs the damage that the caster would have taken. This spell's secondary effect is that the caster can make the aura 'attack' the opponent and transfer the damage the aura absorbed into the opponent. This spell only lasts for one attack, unless the secondary effect is activated in which case this spell lasts until the aura touches something other than an attack. This spell is very difficult to use, especially the secondary effect, making No. 4 - Delta the prefered defensive spell. *'No. 700 - Psi' (第700 - サイ, Dai 700 - Sai): this spell works like Telepathy, allowing the user to read the opponent's mind. This spell's secondary effect allows the user to attempt to place thoughts into the opponent's head. This spell doesn't work if the opponent isn't thinking or is capable of blocking Telepathy. *'No. 800 - Omega' (いいえ。 800 - オメガ, Īe. 800 - Omega): though considered a standard spell, this spell functions as the Death Magic spell Death Orb. Suekko, personally, dislikes casting this spell and uses it as a last resort. The secondary effect of this spell is the user can guide the spell, though this drains magic faster than any other secondary effect of the First 24. Advanced Spells *'No. 6 - Digamma '(第6号 - ディガンマ, Dai 6-gō - Diganma): this could be considered the secondary effect of No. 3 - Gamma. The user generates a massive amount of electricity then launches it into the air. After a few moments the Lightning Magic will begin striking, however as the lightning strikes almost at random this is difficult and dangerous to use. *'No. 90 - Koppa' *'No. 900 - Sampi' *'Secret No. - San' (秘密がない。 - さん, Himitsu ga nai. --San): the most dangerous spell that Suekko has, as well as the least used even after No. 800 - Omega. Infact this spell has never been used after he discovered what it can do. This spell completely erases the existance of the target from the face of Earthland. Suekko doesn't understand how this spell works or why it works this way. Using this spell even once and Suekko cannot use magic again for a year. Trivia *The Spells are based on the 24 letters of the Greek Alphabet and four obsolete letters *The Southern Ocean refers to both the Mediterranean Sea and that the country of Midi is the southern most country of Earthland *Besides functioning similarly to other magic spells, some of the spells abilities were also influenced by Kidō from Bleach *If you wish to know why the spells have the effects they do, or an idea as to what a spell could do, please by all means inquire here - Leen's Talk Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic